Lexi Branson
Alexia "Lexi" Branson was a vampire and Stefan Salvatore's best friend and companion. She had known Stefan and his brother Damon for over a century. Damon killed her to make the Town Council think that she was the vampire terrorizing Mystic Falls. She was 350 years old, placing her birth date around 1659 and her turning year in the 1679. Lexi met Elena Gilbert briefly before she died and gave her some relationship advice, encouraging her to give Stefan a chance.'' Elena thought of Lexi as a friend after they talked, realizing how much she cared about Stefan. She comes back as a ghost in ''Ghost World to help Stefan, who had turned off his humanity and returned to his ripper behavior. Early History Lexi was born in 1659 and became a vampire at the age of 21 under unknown circumstances. In 1864, she met a newly turned vampire named Stefan Salvatore; he tried to attack her, not realizing that she was also a vampire. After discovering that Stefan was a ripper, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan recover his humanity and keep his addiction in check, and they became close friends. Lexi was good friends with a woman named Callie Gallagher during that time period. Lexi found Stefan again in April 1922, off the rails and terrorizing and killing innocent people. She got him on the mend, spending over a decade rehabilitating him before he was finally off of human blood around 1935. They would spend his birthday together every year, once attending a Bon Jovi concert. At that particular concert, unbeknownst to either of them, Katherine Pierce observed them from afar. Lexi had never met Katherine, though what she knew about her through Stefan had fostered a strong dislike of the older doppelgänger. 1942 In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, a flashback to 1942 reveals Lexi was in New Orleans with Stefan. She knew that Damon was also in New Orleans, and told Stefan that it was time for him to make peace with his brother. After rekindling his relationship with his brother, Damon announced his intention to go to war with Stefan, but Lexi talked him out of it. She argued that once Stefan found out that Damon had murdered twelve innocent people without guilt or remorse, Stefan would turn to Damon for guidance about how to live that way. Lexi reminded him how badly it ended for Stefan the last time he listened to Damon. Damon reluctantly agreed and walked away from Stefan and the war. 1977 In Because the Night, Damon recounts to Elena and Rebekah his wild life in New York City in the 1970s, and the time Lexi found him and tried to get him to turn his humanity back on. She told Damon that she had come to find him because she and Stefan had heard about his reckless murders as far away as Mystic Falls, and Stefan was worried about him. Damon wanted none of her help, but Lexi was persistant and refused to back down. Over the course of six months, Damon played into Lexi's mission by partying with her and permitting her to try to rehabilitate him from his profligate ways. Eventually he fooled her into thinking that her plan had worked, that he had finally flipped his humanity switch back on because of his feelings for her. Lexi, having grown fond of Damon, believed him, and they proceeded to have a night of wild sex. The next morning, asleep on the roof, Lexi awoke when the sun started to burn her skin. Panicked, she ran to the door to get inside but it was locked and wouldn't open. Damon then revealed that he had played a cruel joke on her, paying her back for annoying him for the past six months. Damon abandoned her on the roof, leaving her stranded in the tiny shadow of the locked doorway. Season One Lexi comes to Mystic Falls for Stefan's 162nd birthday. She mentions that she visits Stefan on his birthday every year, including once in 1987 during a Bon Jovi concert. She is shocked to meet Elena, who looks exactly like Katherine (whom Lexi, even though having never met, hated for what she did to Stefan). She first confuses the two, but after Stefan explains the situation, she becomes very supportive of the relationship. Damon convinces both Lexi and Stefan to come to the Mystic Grill where Caroline's party is. They play pool there, dance and enjoy the night. Lexi tells Elena about her and her experience with her human boyfriend. She later starts talking to Damon and wanted to know what he was planning but he wouldn't tell her. Earlier, Damon had attacked a girl and he compelled her to say that Lexi attacked her boyfriend. Sheriff Forbes had blocked the exit to make sure no one could leave. The girl points to Damon who is standing next to Lexi, Forbes assumes that the girl was picking out Lexi and injects her with vervain before several cops carry her outside. Lexi throws the cops to the side and goes after the sheriff, but Damon stakes her before she can get to Sheriff Forbes . She asked why he'd kill her and he said "part of the plan" and she died. In Bloodlines, Damon comes to visit Bree at her bar. Bree wanted revenge for her death because it turns out that Lexi was her friend. Her boyfriend Lee, another vampire (also who she turned), was about to kill Damon and light him on fire, but Elena stops him at the last minute. He told her that it wasn't for her - it was for Lexi. Season Two Lexi is mentioned in three episodes in the second season: Masquerade, Rose, and Katerina, making it three episodes in a row. In Masquerade, she is mentioned by Katherine that says she saw Lexi and Stefan at a Bon Jovi concert. In Rose, Rose says that she was a friend of Lexi's. In Katerina, Stefan tells Caroline that she reminded him of Lexi. In The Dinner Party, Lexi makes an appearance in a flashback. Stefan is shown as a ripper in his early vampire days. Lexi helps him get back on track and teaches him the importance of love. She also has a short conversation with Stefan's brother Damon. Season Three She is mentioned in The End of the Affair, in Stefan's diary, revealing that she was the one who got Stefan to kick his addiction for human blood around 1935. She officially appears in Ghost World where, after one of Bonnie's spells go wrong, she can be seen and act freely. She imprisons Stefan and shows Elena how to take care of him. When Bonnie destroys the necklace, Lexi had to leave, but Elena promised her that she would help Stefan. She wants more time to help Stefan but Elena assures her that its okay and that she can find peace now. Lexi departs, now finally having found peace after holding on and worrying about Stefan. She also assures Elena that the Stefan whom Elena knew, was still inside and that she just needed to draw him out and get through to him. It can be theorized that perhaps Stefan and Lexi shared an even closer bond than the one he and Elena share. Lexi was his first vampire friend and she continually saved his life and looked out for him. Her devotion to him was strong enough that she could sense he had "gone off the rails" again and came back as a ghost to protect and save him. Stefan resisted her attempts to fix him to the best of his ability but she was able to get inside his mind and somehow make him think he had gone without blood for a certain period of time that had soon turned into years. She also used physical torture to try to bring him back and was able to gain some kind of success before she had to leave. Season Four She made an appearance in a flashback in We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street. In 1942 she encouraged Stefan to seek out Damon and "make good" with him. Stefan rehearses a speech saying that he appologises for blaming his bloodlust on Damon, that is was not his fault. But he never uses the speech, he just tells Damon he wants to "bury the hatched" and they shake hands and embrace. Damon misses his little brother and wants to ship with him to war. Lexi speaks to Damon and convinces him it will be better for Stefan to go on his own, that he has to learn to deal with death by himself - by driving ambulances in the frontline and that Damon would be a bad influence on Stefan. She made her second Season Four flashback appearance in Because the Night. In 1977 she tracked down Damon in New York after he turned off his 'switch' and she tried to get him to turn his humanity back on. She told Damon that she had come to find him because she and Stefan had heard about his reckless murders as far away as Mystic Falls. Damon didn't wanted her help, but Lexi was persistant and refused to back down. Over the course of six months, Damon fooled her for 6 straight months partying with her and permitting her to try to rehabilitate him from his profligate ways. Eventually he fooled her into thinking that her plan had worked, that he had finally flipped his humanity switch back on because of his feelings for her. Lexi herself having feelings for Damon then had sex with him on the roof. After it was the over she realized that she was Damon's fool all of her time with him. Personality Lexi has been around for over 300 years. She's learned a few things. One of them is to enjoy life and have fun. She is probably one of the most down to earth and "normal" vampires you will ever meet. She is comfortable being a vampire and has no problem socializing with humans. Even as a vampire, life is too short to spend on brooding and dwelling on the past. Live in the present is her philosophy. Relationships Lee Lee was Lexi's human lover, whom Lexi eventually turned into a vampire so they could be together forever. Lexi had mentioned him when she first met Elena, but didn't say his name. In Bloodlines, ''Lee tried to murder Damon in order to avenge Lexi's death, but Elena stopped him, telling him not to go down to Damon's level, because Lexi wouldn't want him to be like that. Lee was a close friend of Bree, who set him up to kill Damon. Stefan Salvatore In 1864, Lexi met young and new vampire Stefan Salvatore who tried to feed on her, unable to distinguish his kind from human. Discovering that Stefan was a ripper, meaning he only fed and hunt, losing his humanity, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan get back as much as possible of his humanity, generally by not turning his feelings off, succeeding eventually. Lexi found Stefan, now back to his ripper ways in April 1922 before getting him off human blood around 1935. In 1942, she encouraged him to seek Damon and make good with his brother, but convinced Damon it was a bad idea to ship with Stefan to the frontline. They would spend every birthday of his together, once attending a Bon Jovi concert, where they were, unbeknownst to them, watched by Stefan's ex, Katherine Pierce. She has also said in an episode that it's not that hard to fall in love with Stefan to Elena. Damon Salvatore Despite the immense love and support between her and Stefan, Lexi found Damon to be vastly irritating and only tolerated him because Stefan. In 1942 she convinces Damon that is would not be a good idea to ship out with Stefan to the frontlines, that Damon would be a bad influence to Stefan and he could slip into ripper mode again. In ''162 Candles, Lexi visits Stefan for his birthday. That night while she is sleeping in one of the guest rooms Damon comes and surprises her. She is immediately irritated and tries to avoid him to no avail. Damon asks how long she will be in town and Lexi replies just for the duration of Stefan's birthday. Damon continues to annoy Lexi and asks her why she is so mean to him. Lexi replies it's because he himself is not a nice person. Damon explains he is the way he is because he is a vampire. Lexi shoots down his explanation by saying that he is only the bad parts of being a vampire. Damon jokingly asks her to teach him to be good. Lexi responds by violently pinning him to the bed in a powerful choke hold. She replies angrily that she is older and stronger than him and threatens Damon to not ruin her visit with Stefan because if he does she will hurt him. Damon quickly backtracks and says that he won't. Later on, in order to protect himself and Stefan, Damon reveals Lexi as a vampire, and kills her, shocking her. In Because the Night, during 1977 in NYC, Lexi told Damon that Stefan sent her and she would be sticking around. Damon and Lexi partied, drunk and fed together for roughly six months but every night Lexi would ask Damon about Katherine, trying to make him remember love as he did when he asked her to help Stefan in 1864. Damon mentioned he no longer loved Katherine and that had fallen for Lexi thus flipping his humanity switch on. Damon and Lexi ended up sleeping together. The next morning the sun came up and Lexi started to burn, she ran to the door but couldn't open it. Damon told her he rigged the door during the night so she couldn't get in then revealing he used her and didn't care about her. This was his payment for the past six months of Lexi's "help", then he runs off leaving her behind. Rose Rose told Stefan, that a long time ago Lexi said he was one of the good guys, and considered setting them up. Bree Lexi was also a friend of Bree. She had a relationship with her and Lee. After she is killed by Damon, Lee and Bree plan on killing Damon. Physical Appearance Lexi is physically a very beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair (in the 19th century it was curly, in 1942 it was wavy and in the 21st century it was straight), she was tan and would wear makeup, she was also tall and had a very curvy figure. Attitude Toward Humans She had a very generous nature to mortals and a regard for human life. As mentioned she did drink human blood, but strictly from hospital blood banks, unlike Stefan when he recently ingested human blood she was able to easily control her innate bloodlust without murdering humans. She didn't hunt them or regard them as her playthings, but her equals. Indeed, she was in love with a human male named Lee as much as Elena Gilbert was in love with Stefan. Lexi dissuaded Elena's worries about being romantically involved with a vampire including her slowly growing old with him being forever young. She turned Lee into a vampire with his consent and wish. The only time in her brief time in the series she looked like she was about to attack a human was in self-defense when Sheriff Forbes and two other deputies captured her with vervain and were taking her away to a quiet place to kill her. As outlined below betrayed and killed her to maintain his cover and to put the Sheriff's fears to rest. Lexi seemed to have the healthiest attitude of all the vampires so far. Like and Isobel she was totally comfortable with the fact that she was a vampire and craved and drank human blood with little thought about it, but unlike them did not harm humans and regard them as less than herself, nor did she feel any guilt about her existence like Stefan. It is a compromise Stefan hasn't worked out with his strict 'no human blood under any circumstances' attitude and emotional self-flagellation about the feelings and dangerous desires within him. Stefan's Diaries When Stefan first met Lexi, he said she gave off power. She owned a butcher shop and was living off animal blood. Lexi didn't agree with Stefan dating Callie. She had three companions, Percy, Buxton, and Hugo, whom were all vampires. When teaching Stefan how to behave in public and not draw attention to himself while compelling in a Union bar, she compelled the band to stop playing "The Battle Hymn of the Republic" and to play "God Save the South" instead. She had a younger brother who was killed in a fire meant for her. In the books, she is said to be more like Stefan's mother and very maternal towards him. She was well respected by Hugo, Buxton, and Percy. Lexi made Stefan drink goat blood at one point. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength': Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed': Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation': Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses': They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion': Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality': A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor': Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Mind Penetration': Lexi showed a power in the ghost world on Stefan where she made Stefan feel like he had not eaten for years when he was fine. So therefore she must have the ability to get in peoples minds. She appears to share this power with Sage as Sage used it to get into Rebekah and Damon's mind. Weaknesses *'Vervain': When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood': If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight': Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction': The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite': The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic': Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation': The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Desiccation': Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Uninvited Invitation': Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will begin to suffocate. *'Vampire Bloodline': All vampires were sired from one of the bloodlines of the Originals, the progenitors of the bloodline. If an Original dies, all vampire sired by them and subsequent of these vampires will die as well. *'The Gilbert Device': The Gilbert Device is a powerful tool enchanted to bring excruciating pain upon vampires. *'Hunter's Curse': If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five they will be tormented until the vampire in question kills themselves or the potential hunter awakened by the previous hunter's death kills a vampiric creature. *'Broken Neck': Breaking a vampires neck is not fatal however it is a common way to sudue one. Breaking their neck will render them unconcious for several hours, also while they are still unconcious they won't have a pulse Appearances Season 1 ' *162 Candles'' 'Season 2 ' *''The Dinner Party'' (flashback) '''Season 3 *''Ghost World'' (Ghost) Season 4 ' *We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' (flashback) *''Because the Night'' (flashback) Name *'''Alexia is a feminine first name and the female form of Alexis, a unisex name ''Αλεξις ''a Greek name meaning "defender" or "helper". The name fits Lexi because Lexi did both defend and help Stefan, especially during his times of trouble as a vampire. ** From the Greek name Αλεξις (Alexis), which meant "helper" or "defender", derived from Greek αλεξω (alexo) "to defend, to help". This was the name of a 3rd-century BC Greek comic poet, and also of several saints. It is used somewhat interchangeably with the related name Αλεξιος or Alexius, borne by five Byzantine emperors. In the English-speaking world it is more commonly used as a feminine name. ** Variants of Alexia are Alexis, Alexus (English), Alexios, Alexius (Ancient Greek). ** Diminutive forms of Alexia are Lexia, Alexina, Lexus, Lexi, Lexie, Lexine, and Lexy. ** Other language forms of Alexia are Aleix (Catalan), Aljoša (Croatian), Alexej, Aleš (Czech), Aleksi, Ale (Finnish), Aleixo (Galician), Elek (Hungarian), Alessio (Italian), Aleksy (Polish), Aleixo (Portuguese), Aleksei, Aleksey, Alexei, Alexey, Alyosha, Lyosha (Russian), Alexej, Aleš (Slovak), Aleksej, Aleks, Aleš, Aljoša (Slovene), Alejo (Spanish), and Oleksiy (Ukrainian). Trivia * Lexi was the first vampire on the series to be killed off after one episode. * Lexi is also the first old vampire of the series to be shown not in possession of a daywalker ring. * She has appeared once throughout the first four seasons, undead, in flashbacks and as a ghost. Except in season 4 she appears twice. * Lexi has never met Vicki, Katherine, Bonnie, Matt, Jenna, Caroline, Tyler, Klaus or Alaric. * Lexi is the maker (of personality) of Stefan, as well as Sage was with Damon. ** Lexi is the creator of Stefan's personality and is destroyed by Damon. * Lexi may be considered as a benevolent version of Sage. * We learn more about her and her past with Stefan in the ' Stefan's Diaries' books. * Lexi helped make Stefan who he is just like Sage helped make Damon who he is as a vampire. * Lexi shares some similarities in personality, values and morals with her close friend, Rose-Marie. Both have a regard for human life and don't like taking human life. * Lexi tried to set Rose up with Stefan, but Rose said that Stefan was one of the "good ones" and that she always had a thing for the "bad boys" instead. * Lexi wants to help her friend Stefan to accept his humanity. While Rose shows Damon that no matter what he does, always have his human side. * Lexi and Stefan became friends by Stefan attempting to hunt her and feed on her in 1864. * Lexi had a younger brother (in the book; Stefan's Diaries) who was killed when the villagers were suspicious since Lexi never grew older, they set her cottage on fire trying to kill Lexi but she escaped, her brother didn't, he was only 16 years old. * Lexi was changed into a vampire by a man she met who asked her if she wanted to live forever so she could take care of her brother since her parents had died. * Lexi dislikes Katherine and Damon. * Lexi is one of the character that has appeared the most after confirmed death, through flashbacks, mentions and as a ghost. * Lexi is the most mentioned character after being killed off, she has been mentioned more than five times. A record for any deceased character on the series. * She's currently the only vampire, which was killed in Season 1, to appear every season, thought that her Season 2 and Season 4 appearances are only flashbacks, as well as in the Season 3 (as a ghost). It seems like this is a special tradition. * Stefan once told Caroline that she reminds him of Lexi. Many fans consider Caroline during season 2, 3 and 4 to be the "new" Lexi. Tropes *Lexi was introduced as "that new guy? remember that new guy? " - she has been Stefan's best friend for over a century, but he had never mentioned her... *We hardly had time to get to know her before she was killed off for real. *She was a Sacrifical Lamb - her character was created to be killed on a plot twist to demonstrate that Anyone Can Die . *That makes her death a Death in the Limelight - when the plot suddenly focus on one character, just to kill them in the same episode. *Although she is Deader than Dead, she did come back from the Dead - as a Ghost in Ghost World. *The trope Forgotten Fallen Friend (when the dead are never mentioned again as they never existed) is averted. She is mentioned often by characters. Gallery Season 1 tumblr_luq7046WBL1r6y3uco1_500.gif Candles_Lexi_1.jpg Lexistefan.jpg 00028130.jpg Lexi-Damon-lexi-the-vampire-diaries-19891989-500-280.jpg tumblr_li8q79TsLG1qgiopro1_500.jpg tumblr_lib9paqvPE1qdmbu9o1_500.gif tumblr_lirhvuJvk11qc8tr4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk7sjxnXNb1qgjov1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkdz4raQF21qjsjcjo1_500.png tumblr_llbg0x93rR1qcmptjo1_500.jpg tumblr_llbhhaV4rs1qcmptjo1_500.jpg tumblr_llbixzCDnq1qcmptjo1_500.jpg tumblr_llf6rifA9c1qcmptjo1_500.jpg tumblr_llig9naXZe1qikt6g.gif tumblr_llkm13AomX1qfrdlso1_500.gif tumblr_llkm84vE2a1qfrdlso1_500.gif tumblr_llkpqwhmkR1qfrdlso1_500.gif tumblr_lu57h3zb0I1r5hiw1o1_500.gif tumblr_lumdqy4ObV1qikse6o1_500.gif tumblr_lume2dAxnR1qikse6o1_500.gif tumblr_luts3dl6cY1r328js.gif tumblr_lv4mg7LZsD1qln1ypo1_500.gif best buds lexi and stefan.jpg lexi vampire.jpg vampire lexi.jpg Tumblr m3laugSSBX1rtx7nho1 500.gif tumblr_m2bla0wOwN1r20fsao3_250.gif tumblr_m2jltpYVpx1rohjujo1_500.gif tumblr_m2kyknvbgl1rpt5ddo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3bv01s5Mu1r8fbrao2_250.gif tumblr_m3bv01s5Mu1r8fbrao3_250.gif tumblr_m3rof6iNb61rvgdb2o1_500.gif tumblr_m3tjpmuMGi1rp9yt6.gif tumblr_m33kcgeJGU1qfvpdyo1_500.gif tumblr_m33w4zgLSQ1qayukdo1_250.gif tumblr_m33w4zgLSQ1qayukdo2_250.gif tumblr_m33w4zgLSQ1qayukdo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m39m1tTbO31qgm8m5o1_500.gif The vampire diaries lexi 1.png Vampirediaries108 0474.jpg 323448 1257515252019 full-1-.jpg Lexideath.png Lexistaked.png Season 2 Normal VD215a 0169b.jpg Normal VD215a 0141b.jpg Normal VD215a 0174b.jpg Lexi Branson.png DTVD-215-0799.jpg lexi-girls-of-the-vampire-diaries-20195238-688-1365.jpg tumblr_m3bv01s5Mu1r8fbrao4_250.gif tumblr_m3dx97FPoh1r8fbrao1_500.gif AlexiaBB.png AlexiaB.png Season 3 Normal 0689.jpg Normal 1451.jpg Dsa.jpg Fds.jpg tumblr_ltriguFRal1qzcbg6.gif tumblr_lu8wtpaact1r35105o1_500.gif tumblr_lu09dgnKNZ1r0j001.gif Lexi epic sucker punch by ladysirenella-d4jkiod.gif I don t want your help i don t wanna get better by ladysirenella-d4jkjfa.gif tumblr_m2t7cn7mEV1qhzh1go1_500.gif tumblr_m3tg6h4qsX1rvhr2ko1_500.gif tumblr_m2bla0wOwN1r20fsao4_250.gif tumblr_m2vul5ZM9r1qfkoflo4_250.jpg 4jrrr5jk1s6sozf70rca.jpg tumblr_m5lzacd4OL1r5bhv2o1_540.jpg tumblr_m6a874NOWu1qg3hspo3_500.gif lexiseason3.jpg Season 4 return-of-lexie.jpg|Lexi returns lexie-and-damon.jpg|Lexi and Damon 63692_529932587034226_1271581806_.jpg|Lexi and the Salvatores in 1940's Lexi_vampire_diaries_season_4_episode_8_09.jpg|Lexi s030a-d06-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-23.jpg 73235 461583217212208 1427976920 n.jpg|"We'll always have bourbon street" Promotional Poster Tumblr meq6x3yqlW1qkfvkzo4 1280.png Tumblr meq6x3yqlW1qkfvkzo1 1280.png 408-0120.jpg 408-0050.jpg 408-0043.jpg 408-0037.jpg|Perfect! 408-0042.jpg 408-0120.jpg 408-0050.jpg 408-0043.jpg 738437430.jpg 4x17-03.jpg 4x17-01.jpg Damonlexi4x17.png lexi417.jpg Tvd4x17lexidamon.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ghost Category:Deceased Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Protagonists